Summer Fun
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: Story about HitsuHina finally sharing there felings for eachother. This was also my first ever fanfic!(: Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters Warning: this is my first fanfic and oneshot


_Ch. 1 Summer Fun_

_ It was a bright and sunny day in the world of the living, and most of the captains and assiant captain were free of paperwork. so most of them decided to spend their free time in the world of the living. The girls: Momo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Unohana were all gossiping about what they should do when they got there. The guys on the other hand thought it was silly to gossip like the girls. There group included Ichigo, Gin and Ukitake. Rangiku tried to get her_ _taicho to come but he rejected her invite coldly. She complained to the rest of the girls about it. They all tried to think of ways to interest him, but it was no use, until something popped into Rangiku's mind. (And let me tell you once she has an idea….there no turning back) They were in complete silence until it was broken by Rangiku's squeal of excitement. She blurted out saying "our best change is to get Momo to do it!" Momo looked at her wide-eyed hoping she wasn't serious, but everyone knew she was and decided to leave her and Momo alone and get busy making there own plans. _

_Ch. 2 Rangiku's Plan_

_ "Okay so now that were alone I've got a great plan to get my Taicho to come!" "But Rangiku whenever we follow your plans it never ends good." Complained Momo. "No, not this time Momo, besides I know you'll like it" "How so?" she asked doubly. "Oh come on I know you just love Toshiro, you can't hide it from me." Rangiku blurted with excitement. Momo's face turned cherry red, "that's not true!" she objected. "Yes it I; I can tell you always get nervous around him." Momo let out a sigh knowing she was right. "Alright Rangiku what's your plan?" "Well if you haven't noticed he can't take his eyes off you once you enter the room, so you're the best person to get him to come." "How do you know that Rangiku?" Momo protested " He tries to hide it but he can't, not from me I see it all the time its that charm that you have that catches him off guard." "You really think so?" she asked sheepishly "Yes go and try it!" "Are you sure Rangiku?" "Yes now GO!" and she pushed her out the door._

_Ch.3 Momo's Charm and Hitsugaya's choice __(part 1)_

_ When Momo finally made it to 10__th__ divisions brackets she was way to nervous to go in. So she stopped out there pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to ask him. Then all of a sudden someone tapped her shoulder when she wasn't looking. She squealed and jumped at the same time, but all she heard in reply was "What are you doing out here you bed-wetter?" She spun around and gasped "Shiro you scared me, how long were you there?" Momo that's Hitsugaya Taicho to you. With a childish face she replied "Oh you can forget about that what's up with you captains always creeping around so quietly and what you were doing behind me like that anyways!" "I should be asking you the same question bed-wetter." "Oh I was just ummm passing by and err-"She was cut off when he took his hands and covered her eyes. He whispered to her "I know when you're lying bed-wetter so tell me the real reason why you're here; otherwise you're not going anywhere until you tell me." At the moment Momo's heart began to race and she grew nervous. All she could think about at that very moment was what Rangiku told her before she got pushed out the door. What would happen next would shock her like no other._

_Ch.4 Momo's Charm and Hitsugaya's choice __(part 2)_

_ "So are you going to tell me or do I have to make you say it?" he whispered. Momo, still nervous and her heart still racing tried to speak but nothing came out. Thinking she was refusing to speak he did something she never expected. He started to tickle her sides and she busted out laughing. "Stop it Shiro-chan" Momo managed to get out while still laughing. "Not until you tell me, now why are you here Momo" "Alright, alright" She gasped after he stopped tickling her. "Well Rangiku really wants you to go to the beach an- she got cut off by Toshiro replying "I already told her she could go." "Yeah but she wants you to come too!" she said excitedly. "I told her though I'm not to found of all that heat and sunshine." He said with a sigh. "But please, for me?" She gave him puppy dog eyes which she knew he couldn't say no to, and she was right he melted right there because of her cute face and agreed to go._

_Ch. 5 The Beach_

_So most of the girls were there already and shortly after the guys showed up. And yes, of course Toshiro was with them. Rangiku pulled Momo off to the side and confronted her, "See I told you just have that charm he can't resist." "I guess, but you can't say it's also because he loves me." She said with a slight blush. "Of course he does! You might not be able to tell, but it's obvious he does, speaking of him look who's heading this way." Momo turned around and saw Toshiro walking over in their direction. Then suddenly Rangiku sprinted off to him and whispered in his ear "go and tell her before someone else does and you miss your chance to tell her you love her." Whatever she said to him, it caused him to have a slight pink blush appear on his face. "So man up and don't chicken out taicho." Rangiku scolded before dashing off towards the other girls. Afterwards he continued to walk in Momo's direction and she just kept getting nervous by the second, just then she heard him speak._

_Ch. 6 Secrets Spill Out_

_"Wow Momo you look beautiful." "Thanks she said with her face turning a light pink. She was wearing a thin lavender colored sun dress with a sun hat that had a peach colored flower on it, underneath though she had her swimsuit on incase she decided to go swimming with the rest of the girls. Momo was surprised to see him in a short sleeved hoodie and shorts. She started to blush again when she saw his chest which had a six pack; she thought he looked so sexy right now she just wanted to kiss him. "Hey bed-wetter you still there?" "Huh, oh sorry you look nice." "So what do you want to do now?" She answered "Oh look Shiro-chan there's a cove over there let's go!" she said excitedly. She grabbed his hand and dashed off towards the cover. He was going to object to having his hand held, but when she grabbed it he loved the softness of her skin, so decided not too. When they finally reached the cove there was a tide pool there, all this time though all that ran through his mind the whole time running he was thinking of ways to tell her. He wanted to so bad but he was nervous and wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. Then all of a sudden Rangiku's words ran through his head,_

_ Flash Back: "go and tell her before someone else does and you miss your chance to tell her you love her."_

"_Hey Momo…" he stammered. "What is it little Shiro?" "Well I…." He got more and more nervous by the second. "Well what is it?" "I-I ummm, I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile now." He said nervously and a pink blush started to appear. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Momo what I want to say is that I-I-I Love you."_

_Ch. 7 Do you love me back?_

_A long pause happened, while Momo just stood there speechless. He kept getting more and more nervous thinking did he do the right thing by telling her? She was so quiet and he didn't know what to think. He prepared himself to get rejected and said "Momo, about what I said, I-I-I well I me-"he got cut off by Momo she suddenly embraced him so suddenly and kissed him on the lips. He was so off guard he was in a daze until he noticed her lips against his and he gladly returned it passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and parted her lips a little and let his tongue slip in and play with hers. When they finally broke the kiss they both blushed a deep shade of red. There was a shot pause then Momo finally spoke. "You know I've always wanted to tell you my feelings for you because I love you too Shiro-chan." He just chuckled playfully and said its Hitsugaya Taicho to you bed-wetter" And with that he pecked her cheek and took her by the hand, but she suddenly stopped him and planted another kiss on his lips and he instantly gave in. Neither one of them wanted to break them wanted to break the embrace but then they heard someone familiar. "Awwww you guys look so cute!" Rangiku said excitably, "Now smile!" she took a photo of them still kissing. "Now this is a keeper." She giggled then ran off sensing doom for her because a chill ran u her back, and with that all you heard was "MATSUMOTO!" Momo just giggled and with that she said "I love you Lil' Shiro". All he said in reply was pull her back into an embrace and kiss her passionately, she instantly knew that met I love you too bed wetter. _


End file.
